Relicário
by Morgana Black
Summary: A vida é rara e cada momento deve ser aproveitado em sua plenitude. Como um tesouro que merece ser preservado dentro de uma caixinha preciosa, no mais perfeito relicário. [CONTÉM SPOILERS DE HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS][Lupin & Tonks]


**ESTA FANFIC CONTÉM SPOILERS DO LIVRO "HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS". ****Se você ainda não leu o livro, eu recomendo que procure outra fanfic - a menos que não se incomode em saber o que aconteceu.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Relicário**

"_Não sei se estarei preparado  
Pra ser o homem que tenho de ser  
Vou tomar fôlego, vou trazê-la pra junto de mim  
Paralisamos deslumbrados, criamos vida"  
__(With arms wide open - Creed)_

Era praticamente impossível dormir naquela noite.

Inquieta e ansiosa eu apenas ficava deitada, aguardando, sabendo que não iria adormecer - justo eu que nunca tivera nenhum tipo de problema para dormir.

E a minha inquietação só parecia aumentar enquanto olhava fixamente para o teto, imaginando que na noite seguinte Remus estaria de volta e ficaria tudo bem.

Remus me acalmava, uma das poucas pessoas que tinha esse poder. Ele me tranqüilizava de uma forma surpreendente quando me aninhava em seus braços e sussurrava as suas palavras de carinho. E eu não conseguia entender como ele poderia ser daquela forma, sendo que seu interior era tão cheio de dor e horrores e angústia. Não entendia, mas o amava da mesma forma. Era bom estar com ele, não importava como.

Mas Remus não estava comigo naquela noite. Era lua cheia e ele estava sozinho. E eu não tinha o poder de acalmá-lo.

E veio a certeza de que o sono ficara escondido em algum recanto obscurecido daquela noite. Levantei-me. Olhava tudo ao redor no quarto e cada mínimo detalhe me fazia sorrir.

Uma boba romântica? Sim, talvez eu fosse mesmo, mas aquele nosso mundinho era reconfortante e estava carregado com a calma de Remus. A presença dele era mais forte do que tudo. Havia um pedacinho dele aqui comigo e eu sabia que não estaria sozinha. _Nunca mais._

Murmurei um feitiço e o quarto encheu-se com a luz acolhedora das velas que ficavam na mesa de cabeceira dele. Eu não iria deixar as velas acesas do meu lado e correr o risco de esbarrar nelas enquanto estivesse dormindo, o que é perfeitamente normal quando se trata da minha pessoa. Não, eu não iria correr esse risco mesmo. E Remus gostava de ler antes de dormir. Assim era melhor.

Aproximei-me do guarda-roupa. Aquilo estava uma zona, na falta de um adjetivo mais adequado. Minhas camisetas coloridas estavam amontoadas nas prateleiras, na minha habitual desordem, que nem mesmo a organização excessiva da minha mãe conseguiu disciplinar. Bom, aquilo eu arrumaria depois... caso me lembrasse.

E finalmente eu achei o que queria: o meu pequeno tesouro. O pequeno tesouro que mamãe me dera alguns anos antes.

Lembro-me bem daquele dia: era o meu aniversário. Mas não era um aniversário qualquer. Não mesmo. Eram os meus quinze anos e quinze anos na vida de uma garota querem dizer muita coisa. Eu já conseguia imaginar um mundo de possibilidades, como se num "click" minha vida mudasse completamente.

É, adolescentes tendem a ser patéticos quando são excessivamente otimistas (eu sou um exemplo perfeito disso!), mas era o meu aniversário e eu estava feliz. Era isso o que importava.

Levantei de um pulo da cama. Sai do quarto, desci as escadas de madeira quase aos pulos e atravessei a sala de estar para chegar à cozinha. Vazia. Decepcionante, eu diria.

Papai provavelmente havia levado Perseu (o nosso cachorro sem-vergonha) para passear. Devia ser cedo demais. Encolhi os ombros, derrotada. Era meu aniversário e eu estava sozinha.

Quando decidi voltar para o quarto para trocar de roupa, vi a porta do quarto dos meus pais entreaberta e fui para lá.

Eu não estava sozinha, afinal de contas.

Mas vocês têm que entender que eu estava tão habituada a ser a última a acordar e encontrar a minha mãe fazendo alguma coisa pela casa, que me espantei ao ver que ela ainda não havia saído de seu quarto.

Empurrei a porta devagarinho e entrei.

Ainda de camisola e com os cabelos castanhos meio desalinhados, minha mãe, Andrômeda Tonks, estava sentada de costas para a porta, debruçada sobre algo que eu não consegui ver. Curiosa, pulei com tudo no colchão de molas. Minha mãe odiava quando eu fazia isso, mas nunca me repreendeu abertamente. Talvez fosse um modo de exorcizar os costumes de quando ela era uma Black e tinha de agir feito uma "Lady".

-O que é isso? – Perguntei, tentando espiar por cima dos ombros dela.

-Tenha modos, Nymphadora! – Ela replicou, mas deu uma risadinha em seguida, provavelmente porque eu fizera uma careta quando ela me chamou "daquele" jeito.

Francamente, ela deve ter me dado esse nome só para de divertir depois. Quem, em nome de Merlin, dá esse nome para a sua única filha?

Bufei impaciente e ela afastou-se um pouco para o lado, para que eu pudesse me sentar com ela.

-Isso aqui é parte do meu tesouro! – E ela sorriu outra vez, aquele mesmo sorriso misterioso e cativante, como se soubesse o segredo da imortalidade.

O "tesouro" dela era uma caixa de madeira escura, com um brasão entalhado em sua tampa. O brasão dos Black. Ela podia ter abandonado a família por causa do meu pai, mas no fundo eu acho que parte dela gostava de guardar aquelas lembranças. Mas não tenho certeza, eu nunca perguntei nada a ela sobre isso.

Quase com reverência, mamãe passou os dedos compridos pelo fecho de prata e ergueu a tampa. Pedaços amarelados de pergaminho, algumas fotografias que eram tão antigas que as pessoas quase não se moviam, fitas de cetim... em resumo, tratavam-se de pequenas lembranças.

Eram pedacinhos de cada fase da vida dela, de cada vitória, de cada história. Ela estava me revelando parte de seus segredos.

Minha mãe nunca parecera tão fascinante para mim como naquela manhã.

E antes que eu conseguisse me conter, eu a bombardeava com várias perguntas e dúvidas e as minhas absurdas teorias a respeito daquilo tudo. Com satisfação ela respondia algumas das minhas perguntas, esclarecia as dúvidas, mas sempre deixavam alguns detalhes no ar, com suas palavras subentendidas.

Era algo só nosso, algo que compartilhávamos e que nos aproximava. E eu sentia falta daquilo, como se após a minha ida à Hogwarts nós éramos apenas mãe e filha, e não amigas.

-Mas isso aqui são apenas lembranças, Nymphadora! – Ela me disse muito séria, recolocando a tampa na caixa e guardando-a embaixo da cama. – Apenas lembranças. Elas servem para nos lembrar quem somos e o caminho que já trilhamos. Mas apenas isso. Viver delas não é saudável, você tem que viver olhando para o futuro, para o que você ainda vai construir.

Aquele foi o melhor presente que ela poderia ter me dado. Claro que na época eu achei absurdo e careta ela ter me falado aquilo, porque não entendi que havia muito mais por detrás das suas palavras. No entanto, depois daquele dia eu fiz a mesma coisa que ela e comecei a guardar pequenas coisas que me marcaram de alguma forma: fotografias, bilhetes recebidos, algumas bobagens que só eu compreenderia. Era algo bobo, mas que me fazia e me faz muito bem, principalmente na época em que vivemos.

Eu era muito nova para me lembrar com clareza, mas Remus costuma dizer que as coisas voltaram a ser como eram na época em que Você-Sabe-Quem estava no auge dos seus poderes, talvez até pior. É um pouco assustador pensar nisso, mas essa também é uma das razões para que lutemos: para que o mundo seja um lugar melhor no futuro.

_Futuro._

Eu nunca havia parado para pensar no futuro, sempre disse que o que importava era o presente. _Viver o momento! _Mas agora... agora, não penso apenas em mim. Existe uma razão maior que tudo, algo que seja mais importante.

Fiquei tanto tempo imersa nas minhas lembranças, que não vi que já havia amanhecido. _Remus. _Espreguicei-me, sentindo um ligeiro desconforto nas costas. Mamãe diz que é normal; uma sensação estranha, mas nem por isso dolorosa ou indesejável.

Após as suas transformações, eu nunca sei em que estado vou encontrar o Remus. Sempre fico com a sensação de que tudo é uma grande brincadeira, de que não existe nenhum monstro que o rouba de mim durante as noites de Lua Cheia, porque é impossível crer que exista uma fera trancafiada dentro dele.

No começo ele protestava, reclamava quando eu pedia para vê-lo logo após suas transformações, para estar com ele, cuidar de seu bem estar. Fazê-lo feliz, fazê-lo sentir-se amado, saber que ele sempre me teria ali, junto dele.

Mas se ele protestava, eu insistia. Sempre fui teimosa e naquele caso não foi diferente. Brigamos, discutimos inúmeras vezes. Contudo, eu devo ter vencido pelo cansaço.

Caminhei rapidamente em direção ao quarto onde ele costuma ficar trancado. Vários feitiços e trancas e receios. Eu consigo desfazer todos só pela necessidade de saber se está tudo bem. E quando abro a porta e encontro o seu sorriso cansado, todos os nossos receios evaporam-se.

-Desculpe a demora. – Sussurrei, estendendo a minha mão para ele.

-Não tem problema. – Ele respondeu, erguendo-se com dificuldade. Fora uma noite difícil. Em sua ânsia por atender aos seus instintos, o lobo deixara cicatrizes e feridas que nunca saram por completo. – Você precisa descansar.

-Eu não estou cansada, aliás, nunca me senti tão disposta. – Tentei dar um tom mais animado, mas ele notou a minha tentativa, mesmo que não tenha dito nada. – _Você_ é que precisa descansar.

-Era melhor você ter continuado com os seus pais. Você teria menos trabalho e seria mais seguro...

-Remus!

Eu odeio quando isso acontece, quando sinto a minha voz suplicante. Mais uma vez aquele sentimento de insegurança. _Medo._ Medo do que ele pudesse me dizer.

-Você está arrependido, não está? - E pela primeira vez naquele dia ele me olhou nos olhos. - Você quer ir embora?

Eu podia ver, podia sentir toda a angústia dele, todo o desespero que havia em seu olhar. Ele também estava com medo. Mais ainda do que eu. Fechei meus olhos quando senti o toque das mãos dele em meu rosto, secando uma única lágrima teimosa que insistira em escapulir.

-Me perdoe, Dora... - E então os seus braços me envolveram. - Eu não quero que você sofra e...

Mas antes que recomeçasse aquele discurso de "pobre demais, velho demais, perigoso demais...", ele próprio acabou se calando. Não havia mais volta, e nós dois sabíamos disso.

-Me desculpe, é claro que não vou fazer isso.

Como para encerraraquela questão, seus lábios encontraram os meus com o mesmo carinho de sempre. _Um pedido de desculpas._ Eu sempre o desculpo, mesmo que não haja a necessidade disso.

-Sabe o que encontrei? - Comecei a contar, enquanto o levava de volta para o nosso quarto. Ele estava debilitado pela recente transformação, então eu precisava fazê-lo esquecer do lobo por um tempo.

-Não faço idéia.

-Uma caixa com umas tranqueiras que tenho guardado. Acho que você vai gostar.

Remus sorriu e eu me senti mais aliviada. Comecei a tagarelar, mostrando todas aquelas coisas que venho guardando durante tanto tempo. Parece ser um pouco nostálgico, mas vi que ele parecia interessado, principalmente nas minhas fotografias de criança. Como se uma sombra houvesse saído de cima de nós, notei que o clima tornava-se mais leve.

-Eu tenho algumas coisas aqui... - Remus abriu uma gaveta no seu criado-mudo e retirou algumas coisas. - Posso guardar junto com as suas?

Parece bobo, mas eu senti uma enorme felicidade ao ouvir aquilo. Dividir o que possuíamos, reunir as nossas memórias, os nossos tesouros. Assim como me senti feliz com aquele gesto, notei a satisfação de Remus em me mostrar algumas poucas coisas que ele carregou durante tanto tempo: a carta para ingressar em Hogwarts, fotos com os marotos, algumas cartas que ele trocara com amigos...

-Eu fico pensando se _ele _gostará disso. - Remus murmurou. - Se ele gostará de ver essas coisas, se irá interessar-se pelo o que já aconteceu.

-Mas é _claro_ que vai, seu bobo! - Olhei incrédula para ele. - Ele vai sentir muito orgulho de receber o nosso "tesouro".

-Nosso tesouro?

Eu concordei e estremeci levemente. _Algo_ havia acontecido.

-O que foi, Dora?

Aquilo era assustador, mas incrivelmente maravilhoso. Incapaz de dizer alguma coisa, peguei uma das mãos de Remus e coloquei sobre a minha barriga. A cada dia ela ficava maior, mas eu nunca cogitara a idéia de me metamorfosear para disfarçá-la. Era esquisito sentir aquela sementinha crescendo dentro de mim, sentir que ele precisava de mim para viver, sugando a vitalidade que necessitava e me enchendo de vida também.

-Está mexendo! - Sussurrei e vi que Remus parecia tão ansioso quanto eu.

-É a primeira vez?

Afirmei, sentindo aquele pequeno ser agitar-se dentro de mim, exigindo a nossa atenção, como se quisesse dizer "hei, eu estou aqui e preciso de vocês!". Sorri e o meu sorriso era tão emocionado quanto o de Remus. Desde que o conheci, nunca o tinha visto parecer tão feliz, mesmo após uma transformação. Parecia até estar mais jovem.

-Dora, você não percebe?

-O quê?

Remus encostou sua testa na minha, ainda com a mão sobre o meu ventre; nós dois sentindo aquela onda de felicidade e espanto e _magia_ aquecer-nos por dentro. Sem dúvidas, aquilo só poderia ser mágico, o encanto mais poderoso que eu já vi. Eu seria capaz de produzir o patrono mais poderoso do mundo naquele momento.

-O nosso bebê é o nosso tesouro, é o que temos de mais precioso agora. - Ele respondeu e eu tive de concordar.

Era exatamente isso. Nós poderíamos ter aquela caixa cheia de coisas velhas, mas o meu maior tesouro, aquilo que eu sei que vai preservar todas as minhas boas lembranças, tudo o que aconteceu de melhor na minha vida – e na de Remus também, disso estou certa – agora cresce dentro de mim.

Não sei se estamos preparados para esta responsabilidade, confesso que, às vezes, sinto um pouco de medo... mas acho que só agora encontrei um verdadeiro sentido na minha vida. E isso é o bastante para nós.

---

N/A: Eu havia começado a escrever esta fanfic há um bom tempo atrás, muito antes do lançamento do último livro da saga potteriana. Mas, por não saber como terminar, deixei a fic parada no meu computador. Sem contar que escrever o POV da Tonks não é muito fácil, principalmente em primeira pessoa.

O engraçado é que quando terminei de ler o livro, vi que tinha muitas coisas nesta fanfic que estavam de acordo com o que aconteceu. Então eu soube como terminar esta short.

Para quem já leu o HP7 e sabe o que acontece com o casal, eu peço que não deixe spoilers nos comentários, para evitar surpresas aos desavisados. Aliás, manifesto a minha tristeza pelas mortes que ocorreram em Deathly Hallows. Jkiller partiu o meu coração. Quem quiser comentar o que aconteceu por email, sinta-se à vontade. ;-)

Obrigada pela leitura e obrigada à devilicious pela opinião prévia da fic. Tks, darling!!!.

Morgana Black


End file.
